


至死分离

by ArcticCircle3055



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode AU: s08e11-12 Dark Water/Death in Heaven, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticCircle3055/pseuds/ArcticCircle3055
Summary: Doctor和Clara会一直在一起，直到其中一方死去。
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 1





	至死分离

**Author's Note:**

> CP：12C  
> 原作：Doctor Who（05新版）  
> 备注：伪一下官漫《四位博士》另一条时间线设定，其实还是更接近剧里的感觉，涉及S811~S812的部分剧情。  
> 警告：OOC得妈不认！自杀预警！CP狗的瞎写！
> 
> LOFT难民旧作补档

She would go to hell if you asked，and you did it.  
Doctor拒绝相信Clara Oswald真的死了。  
尽管他有数不清的法子可以证明，将Tardis开到她家中，瞧一眼被血水注满的浴缸，到医院的停尸间去，亦或是参加一场不被邀请的葬礼，但他拒绝这么做。Doctor压根就不相信Clara已经死了，每一个字母，连标点符号都他妈不信。  
Clara Oswald就是个满口谎言的骗子！骗子！彻头彻尾的骗子！  
Doctor给了她一整个宇宙，旁人肖想了一辈子都不可及的一切，也恨不得把Clara的名字刻在自己两边的心脏上。而她呢！瞧瞧Clara都干了些什么！利用他！玩弄他！从来没有人敢这么对他！从来没有！背叛他的信任，作践他的感情，为了她短命的死得毫无价值的蜉蝣小男友而威胁他！  
威胁Doctor！她倒是真的敢！  
Clara Oswald，那个被Doctor捧在手心里宠的小姑娘，竟然为了别人要挖掉他的心！  
如果可以，他甚至想亲手剖出Clara的心来看看，那究竟是不是一颗由坚冰铸成的心，以至于，他的痛苦，那份几乎将他烧成灰的痛苦，在她看来什么都不是，没法在她心上划出半点痕迹。  
为什么在对他犯下这些极可怕的罪行以后，她甚至没有一丝一毫的悔意！连一句道歉，一句对不起都吝啬于他！更从来没有人敢直接把死亡甩到Doctor的脸上！他究竟为什么会被这样一个疯子，愚蠢得不可救药的小姑娘伤得体无完肤！  
突如其来的敲门声打断了Doctor像一条暴怒的恶龙一样围着控制台不停转圈的脚步，不多不少，正好四下的敲门声。  
来者是一名普通的邮递员，他似乎被满脸阴郁的Doctor吓了一跳，在小心翼翼的递上一封信件之后迅速逃离此地。  
Doctor本不打算接过，但他瞥见了信封上的名字，细瘦锋利的花体字母，这是Clara的来信，原先死气沉沉的蓝灰眼瞳中瞬间迸发出灼热的光辉，犹如燃尽一颗恒星才足以释放出的能量，将死之人的回光返照。  
看！Clara Oswald就是个满口谎言的骗子！她果然欺骗了他，又一次的欺骗了他，Clara仍然活着，安然无恙的活着，还给他写了信。  
他会找到她的，不论躲藏到哪里Doctor都会找到Clara，活生生的Clara，他狂喜的同时又忍不住开始盘算起复仇的计划，Doctor会让Clara Oswald为此付出代价！  
他该把她丢弃在某颗无害而荒芜的星球上，噢，不用某一颗，地球就可以，万物寂灭人类消亡殆尽的地球，她会在那儿成为自己最不愿成为的最后一个活着的人类。Doctor会等自己彻底消气之后再回去找她，等她尝够了自己此刻的绝望，与世界的一切联络被突然斩断的绝望。  
时间领主苍老而疲惫的脸上浮现出扭曲的笑容，Doctor会原谅Clara Oswald，在她不断的道歉之后，疯狂的忏悔之后，放下那些该死的自尊，声嘶力竭的乞求他的原谅之后，在Clara认识到自己不可饶恕的罪过并且得到应有的惩罚之后，在最后，他也会善意大度的宽恕她。  
但信封之中没有愧疚，没有道歉，没有忏悔，没有只言片语，没有任何Doctor期待的东西，只有一片枯黄的落叶。  
一片Doctor熟知，区别于其他所有，仅凭一眼就能辨认出的落叶。  
彼时于Trenzalore，不顾一切踏入自己时间流的年轻Doctor曾用这片落叶救回了Clara，而后他亲手将它放回Clara的书里。  
“看！你又有了新的第一页！”那位Doctor笑着揽过他不可思议的小姑娘，冲她炫耀到。年轻的女孩也乖乖地由他搂着，面带笑容蹭到Doctor跟前，给了他一个落在嘴角的吻，甜软、害羞而又满怀期待的吻，“谢谢你把它给了我。”  
如今，这究竟算什么呢，在Clara卑鄙至极的弄死自己之后，她竟把它给还了回来。她还给他了，Doctor和Clara拯救彼此的纪念。  
Clara Oswald欠你的她还了，那Doctor你呢？  
你以为她拯救了你吗，Doctor，她毁灭了你。

The End

（噫……好像有点毒得过头了，那么来一个良心发现的后续好了，假设Doctor以S812的方法或者别的什么姿势救回了Clara。）

Clara Oswald仍在沉睡，她非常需要休息，呼吸轻而平稳，也就这一两日的功夫，Clara似乎瘦了很多，下巴都尖了，脸也白得见不着半点血色。但假以足够长的时间休养，她肯定会恢复健康，还是原来那个活蹦乱跳的小姑娘。  
此时瞧着Clara这副病恹恹的虚弱样子，Doctor可难受得很，两边的心脏都有点堵，恨她入骨的同时又对她心疼至极。  
无可救药，真他妈的无可救药。  
Doctor拼命压抑住自己不要真的发出嗤笑，以防会吵到他的小姑娘，他或许还该对她说声恭喜，恭喜Clara Oswald把Doctor带得跟她一样愚蠢。  
坐在床边的Doctor静静看了她好一会儿，缓慢而小心的拉过她左边手腕，Clara的手很凉，哪怕是以一个时间领主的标准，Doctor低声要求Tardis把室温再调高一些。  
原本完美无瑕的细白手腕内侧现下多出了一道打眼的伤疤，一道连Doctor也无能为力，永远都无法抹除的伤疤。并且不同于他以往见过的任何自尽所留下的伤痕，这是一个线条干净利落，三角形，被控制狂精确控制过的致命创口。  
无可救药，真他妈的无可救药。  
Doctor将Clara的手腕拉近，低头将发凉的唇贴了上去，轻轻吻着伤疤的边缘，并以此无声的发誓。  
他不会再把她还回去了，不会再把她还到地球上，让一日二十四小时脚踏实地平凡无奇的蜉蝣人生去见鬼，让她班上的熊孩子们另外找一个英语老师，甚至是她的亲人都不行。Clara在对自己下狠手的时候可半点没考虑过自己还有什么可怜的亲人，既然她都不在意，Doctor当然也不。  
以后，她只能是他的。  
Doctor边想边从自己怀中摸出一只个头不大的玻璃瓶，瓶中盛着一片落叶，那片被他不小心揉碎又小心翼翼收集好的落叶。他将玻璃瓶放在Clara左手的手心，并把自己的手叠了上去，包裹住，十指交握，。  
这是他们拯救彼此的纪念，同时也是他们毁灭彼此的罪证，它将仍然是Clara书中的第一页，只不过从今以后得以别的形式存在了，或许，一副镣铐会是一个不错的意象，就让它当一副能将Doctor和Clara锁在一块永不分离的镣铐。  
就这么过了不知道多久，Doctor突然感觉到自己始终没放开的那只手也在轻轻地回握他。Doctor抬起头，看着他的小姑娘正愣怔的直视着前方，她眼中浮出的泪光叫Doctor再瞧不真切Clara那双让他为之发疯的褐色眸子。  
Doctor几乎是立刻轻咬住自己的舌尖，细碎的疼痛感迫使他保持不动，他在等待着，等待着Clara的双唇颤动嗡张，试了好几次，终于说出他想听到的话。  
“对不起……”  
她的声音又轻又软，在他听来悦耳至极，Doctor终于满意的翘起嘴角，凑过去吻了Clara的额头。  
“我原谅你。”

The Real End

**Author's Note:**

> 后记
> 
> 突发文，就为了跟个风，以防被说太丧心病狂就补了一段后续，其实还是刀比较好吃啊朋友们！【敲黑板！并且，果然还是黑12写起来特别顺手啊！【滚……  
> 病了三天，没磨完之前那把刀，搞得我只想报复社会，又舍不得虐他俩虐得太狠，所以就这样了，是糖是刀都将就着看吧诸位。
> 
> 2016年8月27日 于家中


End file.
